


The Songs of the Prophet

by Daisy00051



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, I suck at writing, M/M, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Romance, Slow Burn, and she sings too, parrings nobody asked for, science is magic, the prophet knows everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy00051/pseuds/Daisy00051
Summary: A singer that writes her own songs (Nova Delanna) and is running late to a meeting with her producer and is rushing. She had stayed up playing Dragon age inquisition for inspiration for a new song. While crossing the street a speeding truck hits her she sees a flash and ends up in Thedas with the ability to see the future.Disclaimer I do not own any songs in here unless specified in notes below.





	The Songs of the Prophet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DNA by: Lia Marie Johnson

**Chapter one: DNA**

 

**Third**

This is her life now Nova Delanna stayed up late playing her favorite game. Nova throws on random clothes and grabs her bag with her music books in it and rushes out her studio. She rushes across the street not seeing the truck coming her way. She sees a green flash and then looks into the eyes of the Dread Wolf.  _ “Fen’Ha-” _ She gets out before she passes out.

* * *

  
  


**Solas**

How did she know who I was I stare at the elven woman trying to figure her out.

“So Chuckles is she like the Herald or something else?”

“I do not know Master Tethras. From what I can see she does not appear to have any mark on her hands. We will just have to wait until she wakes up.

* * *

 

**Nova**

I wake up groggy cold I roll over and go to grab my comforter. I touch an arm and shoot up. I open my eyes and see none other than the dread wolf himself.

_ “I must still be dreaming. Well if this is a dream I can get all my questions out. Okay Solas, why did you let him get your Foci? You could have just waited and let your power grow then try to unlock it. Why did you put up the veil you could've just assassinated the Evanuris one by one and blamed the death on a different pantheon? But I guess you were young and cocky you took action before thinking it through.” _

I say and stare at him.

_ “Also who is the inquisitor? Are they a man or a woman? Are they an elf, human, vashoth, or a dwarf? Can I meet Varric? Where are we? If we are in the Hinterlands are you guys going to meet mother Giselle? Hav-”  _

_ “Wait, stop you are speaking to fast and everyone cannot understand you so I have to translate for them.”  _

_ Solas interrupts me. He turns to who I’m guessing is the rest of the group.  _

_ “She was asking questions about where we are. She knows that we are on our way to mother Giselle at the crossroads.”  _

_ “That is not all I said and you know it let me see if I can speak common if I can understand it.  _ Can you understand me now Varric?” I say turning to look at him.

“I am so happy to finally meet you. I have seen so much about you. But before I continue _ Solas can I get my bag so I can write this vision down.”  _ I can feel Solas’ eyes burning into the back of my head. I ignore him and start to sing.

_ “Dark as midnight _

_ Six pack Coors Light _

_ You don't look the same _

_ Past my bedtime _

_ Blue and red lights _

_ Come take you away _

_ Hate to see you like a monster So I run and hide _

_ Hate to ask but what's it like to leave me behind _

_ I won't be, no I won't be like you _

_ Fighting back, I'm fighting back the truth _

_ Eyes like yours can't look away _

_ But you can't stop DNA _

_ No, you can't stop DNA _

_ Twice a year, you come in crashing _

_ Nice to see you too _

_ Johnny Cash and backseat laughing _

_ Always ends too soon _

_ Hate to say hello 'cause I know that it means goodbye _

_ Hate to ask but what's it like to leave me behind _

_ I won't be, no I won't be like you _

_ Fighting back, I'm fighting back the truth _

_ Eyes like yours can't look away _

_ But you can't stop DNA _

_ No, you can't stop DNA _

_ Are the pieces of you _

_ In the pieces of me? _

_ I'm just so scared _

_ You're who I'll be _

_ When I erupt _

_ Just like you do _

_ They look at me _

_ Like I look at you _

_ I won't be, no I won't be like you _

_ Fighting back, I'm fighting back the truth _

_ Eyes like yours can't look away _

_ But you can't stop DNA _

_ No, you can't stop DNA” _

 

After I finish singing I start humming the tune so I don’t forget it. I hear a sharp intake of breath and I turn seeing Solas’ eyes wide holding my bag. I grab my bag from him and pull out my songbook and jot the song down.

“Now as I was saying it is also great to meet you Cassandra and you Mahanon Lavellan. I know that the fact that I know your names comes to you as a surprise but by all means, if you feel that I am a danger to you go ahead and kill me. Although I know someone who will not allow that for your own good. Now, where can a girl get some food around here?” I said clapping my hands together.

* * *

  
  


They lead me to a tent across from the one we were just in and pass me a bowl with what looks like venison stew. I walk closer to the fire and sit on a fallen log. I began to eat it when Solas walks over to me and sits down.

_ “What was that song you sang in the tent?”  _ He asks.

_ “It was a song about me and my transformation. I will sing it again in trade so the rest of the camp can understand what I sang. Now are you going to answer my questions from earlier or will I just go ask wisdom?” _ I saw with a sideways look at him.

_ “There is no answer that you would want to hear child.” _ He sats standing to go clean his bowl.

“ _I am not a child wolf._  Anyway, you all are probably wondering what song I just sang. I will sing it in trade now if you will allow me to.” I say sitting my bowl down. I look at them and they all nod. 

“Does anyone have a lute? I will be easier for me to get the melody right” I say.

A random scout hands me their lute and I smile at them gratefully. I tune the lute quickly and start playing the melody.

“ Dark as midnight

Six pack Coors Light

You don't look the same

Past my bedtime

Blue and red lights

Come take you away

Hate to see you like a monster So I run and hide

Hate to ask but what's it like to leave me behind

I won't be, no I won't be like you

Fighting back, I'm fighting back the truth

Eyes like yours can't look away

But you can't stop DNA

No, you can't stop DNA

Twice a year, you come in crashing

Nice to see you too

Johnny Cash and backseat laughing

Always ends too soon

Hate to say hello 'cause I know that it means goodbye

Hate to ask but what's it like to leave me behind

I won't be, no I won't be like you

Fighting back, I'm fighting back the truth

Eyes like yours can't look away

But you can't stop DNA

No, you can't stop DNA

Are the pieces of you

In the pieces of me?

I'm just so scared

You're who I'll be

When I erupt

Just like you do

They look at me

Like I look at you

I won't be, no I won't be like you

Fighting back, I'm fighting back the truth

Eyes like yours can't look away

But you can't stop DNA

No, you can't stop DNA”

After I finish the song I hand the lute back and say.

“That song is about two things both personal. T first thing is about me and no I am not willing to disclose that to most of you. The second thing is for a person that will be recruited to the Inquisition in the future. Most of the songs I sing will be about what will happen of what has already happened. I will answer any questions you have tomorrow we need to sleep, it will be a long day tomorrow.” I get up and walk into the tent I woke up in and lay down to sleep.


End file.
